


Бремя учеников

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как убить того, кого вырастил? — сказал Мейс.<br/>— Трудный вопрос это, — отозвался, наконец, Йода. — Очень трудный. Каждый сам для себя ответ искать должен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бремя учеников

Не медитация, нет. Сознание его не было спокойно. Мейс сидел, скрестив ноги, и смотрел в никуда.  
О произошедшем с Депой Биллабой говорили не только в Храме, но и за его пределами. Мастер-джедай, на которую слишком повлияла война. Мастер-джедай, которую послали на Харуун-Кел, чтобы организовать силы сопротивления. Она пала во тьму. Теперь — после неудачной попытки покончить с собой — Депа была в коме.

Пусто было в зале для медитаций. А потом раздалось шарканье маленьких ног и стук палки, и Йода сказал:  
— Думаешь снова ты о Депе, нехорошо это. Первый урок, что я преподал тебе, не усвоил ты. Не должно привязанностей джедаям иметь.  
Йода взобрался на соседнее возвышение.  
— Я думаю не о Депе, — отозвался Мейс. — Не только о ней. Я думаю о том, в чем я ошибся.  
— Сама выбрала она.  
— Я должен был драться с ней, но не мог. Она убивала меня, а я не мог поднять на нее руку. Сейчас я думаю о том, насколько это было безответственно.  
— Падаваном твоим когда-то была она. Как своего ребенка любишь ее ты.  
— И именно поэтому я поставил под угрозу все, что зависит от меня в этой войне. Имел ли я на это право?  
— Урок это тебе, — сказал Йода. — Всем нам урок.  
Мейс качнул головой.  
— Если бы мне пришлось пережить это снова, я не смог бы поступить иначе. И вы не смогли бы.  
— Зачем за меня говоришь, глупенький?  
— Помните, я рассказывал вам о своих снах?  
— После Геонозиса которые видел ты?  
— Если бы в тот день я убил Дуку, я предотвратил бы войну. Я видел это в Силе так ясно, как сейчас вижу вас перед собой. Убили бы Кеноби и его падавана, убили бы сенатора, но войны бы не было. В тот день Дуку был уязвимой точкой этой войны, с его смертью все кончилось бы, не начавшись.  
— Говорил ты мне это. Пришел ты к решению, что правильно поступил. Скайуокера ты назвал уязвимой точкой нашей борьбы против тьмы. Уязвимой точкой галактики назвал ты его.   
— Да. Назвал.  
— Отказаться от своих слов хочешь ты?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Мейс. — Не знаю. Быть может, я искал себе оправдание. Невыносимо было жить с мыслью, что я мог остановить войну в самом начале и не сделал этого. "Возьми миллион трупов и объясни им, что твоя этика важнее их жизней". Депа сказала мне это. Но сейчас я вспомнил о Геонозисе по другой причине. Не только я в тот день имел возможность убить Дуку. Вы тоже с ним сражались.  
— Верно это.  
— И не убили.  
— Кеноби и Скайуокера защищал я.   
— А если б их там не было?  
Йода молчал.  
— Как убить того, кого вырастил? — сказал Мейс.  
— Трудный вопрос это, — отозвался, наконец, Йода. — Очень трудный. Каждый сам для себя ответ искать должен.  
— Я поехал за Депой, потому что никто другой не смог бы ее остановить. Но я тоже не смог.  
— Сама она остановилась.  
— Может быть, ее остановило то, что она едва меня не убила, — сказал Мейс негромко. — Очень трудно поднять руку на своего учителя. И немыслимо поднять руку на своего падавана. Сколько бы нас ни учили игнорировать привязанности, мы все равно привязываемся. Я не знаю, в чем дело. В том ли, что мы несовершенны и не следуем собственным заповедям, или в том, что наши заповеди не так совершенны, как мы о них думаем.  
Йода соскочил со своего возвышения и подошел к Мейсу, ткнул его в бок:  
— Каждый сам для себя решает. Только сам.  
— Сможете ли вы убить Дуку?  
— Вот что скажу я тебе. Когда Дуку маленьким мальчиком был, обещал я, что подхвачу его, когда он споткнется.  
— Вы думаете, что его можно вернуть к свету?  
— Любого можно, — сказал Йода, — любого. Во мне есть тьма, в тебе, а в Дуку свет есть. Даже сейчас. Ни для кого не бывает слишком поздно. Сам знаешь это.  
Мейс не знал, мудрость ли Йоды звучала в этих словах — или его тоска по ушедшему из Ордена рыцарю. Почти восемьдесят лет граф Дуку был джедаем. Многим — и Мейсу Винду тоже — непросто было представить Орден без Дуку.

Йода ушел. Стук его палки стих в коридоре. Мейс Винду все сидел, погруженный в свои мысли.   
Шел первый год Войны Клонов.

\---

 

"Когда упадешь ты, подхвачу тебя я".

Йода сидел в одиночестве. Шел третий год Войны Клонов, и в мире было слишком много печали.  
Йода жил так долго, что давно должен был привыкнуть к потерям. Скольких он похоронил — учеников, друзей, соратников. Все вокруг него умирали, а он все жил и жил, оплакивал их и шел дальше.  
Теперь умер Дуку.  
Не от старости, нет. Восемьдесят три года — не такая уж глубокая старость для человека. Он мог бы жить еще долго.  
Если бы не ушел из Ордена, если бы не пал во тьму, если бы...  
Если бы не встретил на своем пути Анакина Скайуокера.

Йода сидел, погруженный в раздумья. Невеселыми они были.  
Дуку. Лучший ученик. Величайшая неудача.

Все дети Ордена проходили через Йоду. До того, как они становили падаванами, именно Йода обучал их. Все они были его учениками, все. Восемьсот с лишним лет он учил их — когда они были в пеленках, когда начинали ползать, когда вставали на ноги. Сотни и сотни лет, детеныши всех рас и видов.  
И Дуку.  
Глупый, гордый, заблудший Дуку.

Когда-то Йода обещал, что не даст ему упасть. И не сдержал слова.  
Упал Дуку, а Йоды не было рядом. 

Нечего было даже кремировать. Тело Дуку сгорело в атмосфере вместе с обломками "Незримой длани".

Йода сидел в одиночестве. Вспоминал. От первого дня, когда хмурого мальчика, урожденного графа Серенно, впервые привезли в Храм, и до того момента, когда он покинул Орден седобородым стариком, — Йода помнил каждый день.  
Учил он всех, но некоторых любил больше.

Сколько раз он вспоминал тот разговор с Мейсом Винду. Как убить того, кого вырастил? Йода до сих пор не знал ответа. Три года войны, столько погибших, а он так и не смог остановить Дуку. До последнего надеялся его вернуть.

Даже когда ученик перестает учиться, учитель не перестает учить. Не перестает защищать своих учеников. Эту связь не разорвать.  
Но чему можно научить мертвого?  
Это мертвые учат нас.  
Йода смотрел в темноту, в которую ушел его любимый ученик. Тихо было вокруг.

\---

 

Смертей было так много, что Йода уже не мог думать о них. Дети. Взрослые. Очень многие умерли, но кого-то еще продолжали убивать. Йода отгородился от Силы, чтобы не чувствовать, как они умирают.  
Уединение его прервал торопливо вошедший Органа.  
— Оби-Ван Кеноби вышел на связь.

Кеноби.  
Вот, значит, как.  
Йода был уверен, что послал Кеноби на верную смерть. Выходит, у Скайуокера рука не поднялась на бывшего учителя.  
Сколько ни пытайся следовать заповедям, а привязанностей все равно не избежать. Да и не сказать, чтобы Скайуокер когда-то пытался.   
Убивает он легко. Одним из лучших убийц Ордена в этой войне он был. Но все-таки не смог он убить Кеноби.  
Йода молчал. О многом ему надо было подумать.  
А когда Кеноби, наконец, рассказал, что произошло, поводов для раздумий появилось еще больше.

И Йода думал.

Мальчики, девочки. Кто-то из них был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы бояться чужих. А кого-то привозили в виде пищащих свертков. Йода помнил их всех — маленького Мейса, и маленькую Депу, и маленького Оби.  
Маленького Дуку.  
Только маленького Эни ему не довелось увидеть.  
Но Скайуокер был таким же, как все они. Скайуокер не смог убить. Смог Кеноби.  
И теперь Йода думал о том, что же Кеноби знал и понимал такого, чего не понимали остальные.  
Обычным Оби-Ван был, самым обычным. Умным, талантливым, своевольным. Все они такими были.  
Почему Кеноби смог переступить черту, о которую они все спотыкались?  
"Освободиться от привязанностей должен ты".  
Сколько раз Йода сам говорил эти слова. Но сам он не был свободен, о нет. И никто на его памяти свободен не был.  
Наконец, кто-то нашелся.

Кеноби казался спокойным. Он тревожился за сенатора Амидалу, вокруг которой суетились медицинские дроиды, но произошедшее со Скайуокером словно не затронуло его душу.  
Йода наблюдал. Думал.  
Казалось, Кеноби понял что-то, чего не понимали они все.

Вот только что это было?

"Отбросить привязанности должен ты".  
Должен каждый.

\---

 

Это был не первый ученик, которого Сидиус терял. Такова жизнь. Быть ситхом в этой галактике означает терять постоянно.  
Сидиус давно научился не испытывать особых эмоций по этому поводу. И не привязываться к своим ученикам. Он их обучал, использовал, посылал на смерть — и не чувствовал ничего.

Сидиус прошел по черному песку и опустился на колени рядом с изувеченным телом. Вот и все.  
Не было смысла горевать.

Он коснулся ладонью обожженного лба Вейдера и вдруг понял — парень жив. Его последний ученик все еще жив. И сердце отчего-то забилось чаще.


End file.
